


Pride

by juliacalasans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Regrets, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Marlene não estava acostumada a sentir, até conhecer Sirius Black. Ela não sabia porque começara a amá-lo, mas sabia que lutaria com tudo o que tinha para ganhar a batalha e ter seu coração.E depois de quebrado todas as promessas, desistido de seu orgulho e da sua reputação, ela percebe que, desde o começo, já travava uma batalha perdida.





	Pride

E ela se arrumava em frente ao espelho, uma cena rotineira e monotonamente comum. Passava com capricho a maquiagem, e suas mãos passeavam frenéticas pelos cabelos, procurando uma forma de deixá-los mais atrativos quanto possível.

Marlene McKinnon não estava acostumada a se sentir insegura. Não estava acostumada a passar horas se arrumando apenas para agradar um cara.  Não estava acostumada a sentir ciúmes. Marlene não estava acostumada a ter _sentimentos._

Seu corpo era bem esculpido, atraente. Além disso, ela tinha um par de matadores olhos azul, e era líder de torcida. Essas características lhe colocavam como uma das meninas mais populares daquele colégio. Saía com quem queria.  Tinha um senso de moda fantástico, e qualquer nova roupa que usava era imediatamente copiada por todas as suas adoradoras. Era gentil, nada esnobe, risonha e um pouco estourada. Mas nunca conhecera qualquer sentimento além do amor que tinha pelos pais e o carinho que dedicava às suas melhores amigas.

Até conhecer Sirius Black.

Sirius Black era o cachorro alfa, que se intitulava, sem nenhuma cerimônia, o cara mais popular de Hogwarts. E realmente era, se contássemos a procissão que andava atrás dele, todas aquelas garotas sedentas por ter uma chance de estar com ele, de tentar satisfazê-lo, de prendê-lo pra sempre. Ninguém conseguira, e todos duvidavam que aparecesse alguém capaz de fazê-lo. 

Marlene nunca prestara atenção nele até o momento em que os dois se encontraram numa festa.  Aquele olhar deixou-a intrigada, assim como aquele beijo, que foi seguido por outro, procedido por mais um... Em uma semana, as duas pessoas que toda a Hogwarts pensava que nunca iam se comprometer estava ali, num namoro, por mais estranho que parecesse.

E ela se apaixonara. Como não havia de se apaixonar?  Ele era tão carinhoso... Sabia o que a agradava, sabia manter uma boa conversa, sabia presenteá-la, e ela, pela primeira vez, sentiu que deveria estar à altura de alguém. Não gostava de se sentir assim, mas gostava de estar com Sirius, e parecia que qualquer sacrifício valia a pena quando ele sorria pra ela, aquele sorriso cheio de dentes brancos e brilhantes.

Suspirando, Marlene fitou seu reflexo pela última vez, o rosto, por mais belo que fosse, parecendo triste e sem vida. Por mais que gostasse de Sirius — por mais que o amasse — não agüentaria mais ver o quanto ele parecia infeliz com aquele namoro, agora. Ela não sabia exatamente quando ele deixara de sorrir, não sabia quando aqueles olhos tão alegres começaram a lhe parecer cansados e desanimados.

Ela sabia que ele se cansara dela. E não agüentaria se fosse ele à rejeitá-la.

Saiu do quarto, de cabeça erguida, tão bela como sempre, um sorriso forçado em seus lábios duros.  Marlene estava à beira das lágrimas, mas Marlene era Marlene, e nunca choraria por causa de um homem. Teria que provar a si mesma que era capaz. Teria que provar ao mundo que o amor não era páreo pra ela.

Encontrou Sirius sentado à mesa, sorrindo para James e Remus, um sorriso que morreu quando ele a viu. Mais uma punhalada e as lágrimas avançaram de novo, sendo firmemente barradas por Marlene.

 — Acabou. — disse ela, fitando-o.

 — Como? — perguntou ele, genuinamente confuso.

 — Acabou. Acabou tudo, Sirius. Acabou o nosso namoro.  

Toda a mesa virou-se para observá-los, pasmados. O rosto de Sirius murchou.

 — Mas...

  — Ah, Sirius, eu não posso explicar isso à você... — jogou um envelope pra ele, escrito em caligrafia fina e ajeitada. — Só... Seja feliz.  

E saiu correndo, chorando. Sentindo as barreiras de seu orgulho desmoronarem, junto com a reputação que ela demorara anos pra criar, e pensando que não havia mais nenhuma promessa que não quebrara por causa de seu único amor. Por causa de Sirius.

 

 >><<

 

Sentado na cama do dormitório feminino, Sirius permanecia intrigado, mas mesmo assim abriu o envelope escrito à mão por Marlene e começou a lê-lo, atentamente.

“ _Amado Sirius,_

_Sempre tive tudo o que queria a mão, e talvez tenha me tornado alguém um pouco mesquinha ou mimada, eu não sei. Esforcei-me pra ser boa com as pessoas, numa vã esperança de provar a mim mesma que eu não era o lixo que achava que era._

_Eu me diverti tanto com tantos homens...! Como gostaria eu de ter amado algum deles, que poderia ter me dado todo o amor do mundo e me valorizado do jeito que eu era. Mas não. Eu tinha que me apaixonar por um homem tão mesquinho e mimado como eu, Sirius. Eu me apaixonei por você._

_Nunca direi que nosso namoro não valeu à pena. Nunca. Foram os dois meses mais felizes em que tive o prazer de compartilhar tudo com você._

_Mas eu vi, Sirius. Eu vi que estar preso à alguém incomodava você. Vi que a liberdade que você perdera lhe fazia falta. Isso me machucou, mas eu nunca tive direito de mandar nos seus sentimentos. Eu nunca tive o direito de mandar mesmo nos meus! Só não suportaria a idéia de que você me traísse ou terminasse comigo._

_Eu poderia simplesmente te dar um ultimato, mas isso doeria ainda mais. Porque você é o Sirius, e nunca se prenderá de coração e alma à ninguém. Sua alma é livre._

_Só quero que você saiba que você me destruiu. Por você, Sirius, eu quebrei todas as promessas, atravessei todas as barreiras, abri mão do meu orgulho e da minha reputação. Eu perdi tudo o que mais prezava pra fazer você me amar. E fracassei miseravelmente._

_Ah, Sirius! Se eu realmente pudesse voltar ao início dos tempos, em que havia algum sentimento ligando você a mim... Mas eu não posso. Nunca poderei._

_Você é o Sirius. Eu sou Marlene. Nós poderíamos ter sido felizes, mas como não fomos só realize meu último pedido: finja que me esqueceu. Saia com quem quiser. Se divirta, beije quem desejar e faça tudo o que reprimiu durante esses dois meses._

_Eu nunca vou esperar nada mais nobre do que isso de você, Sirius._

_Marlene.”_

Uma única lágrima escorreu e deslizou pelo pergaminho, caindo no tapete e sendo rapidamente absorvida pela fibra.

 — James! — chamou ele, a voz levemente embargada.

 — Sim Pads!  

 — Aquela corvinal loira continua solteira?  

 — Até cinco minutos atrás, sim.

E ele foi. Porque ele não sabia o que sentia, e só queria ter tido tempo para descobrir. Fora lerdo o suficiente pra perder Marlene, a única mulher que fora realmente especial pra ele. Mas não voltaria atrás. Como ela mesma dissera, ele era o Sirius, e nunca poderia esperar nada mais nobre dele do que a realização de seu último desejo.


End file.
